


Churro Fic 2: Electric Boogaloo

by bellaliemy



Series: matt bellamy & churros [2]
Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Crack Fic, Food Kink, M/M, churro kink, too many memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 11:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11873166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellaliemy/pseuds/bellaliemy
Summary: churros again, but this time, belldom!





	Churro Fic 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Author's Note:**

> im posting this in 2 parts cause it got to be much longer than expected  
> included hotdog boi cause if i had to stare at it while writing this, youre gonna stare at it as you read

matt was still in the process of mourning his precious kieren,,,though theyd only known each other for 69 hours. kieren’s death had been tragic; he’d been murdered by hate anons. “belldom 4evvvvvvvvvvvvvaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!11!” had been their warcry as they tore the boy to bits, choking him w receipts and callout posts at every corner… when the last kys had been sent matt had already discovered the scattered remains.. today, kieren’s remains were fried into 1 last churro for the bellabtich to enjoy. 

 

matt sat on his porch, lazily watching his sheep meandering in search of meaning. he munched away at the kierro (kieren churro) reminiscing of past days. his pants buzzed and matt looked hopefully at his phone to reveal what he needed most in this period of mourning: dom had posted yet another shirtless pic on insta. with a sigh of relief he set the new pic to his lockscreen. 

 

when the bellabitch went to sleep that night, he dreamt of kieren. he saw the ghost of him eating a churro while stalking dom;s insta. his only words were “i’d hit that” in various tones accompanied by the appropriate eyebrow wiggling. matt woke up with his own churro, except thta it wasnt a churro and the stickiness wasnt the usual dulce de leche,,,, _ mayb it;s a sign??  _ he thought

  
  


he flopped over and found his phone to text dom.

“henlo”

“yes matt”

“jhow many levels of irony are you on???”

“um….the author of this fic thinks that churros arent sexual toys and should not b used as such??”

“u r like a little baby”

“um thanks? What do u want”

“watch this”

matt proceeded to send dom a selfie; however this was a special selfie..depicted was the bellabitch deepthroating a churro with tears in his eyes. however there were only a couple tears so he was still hot dont worry. his mouth was covered in cinnamon sugar and the churrie (churro selfie) was labeled w one word: SUCC.

 

“WROW HOT DAMN” he shouted

dom was enthralled. his homosexual tendencies were once again surfacing as he studied the picture. his nicc dicc was very interested in the way ratthew’s lips wrapped around the churro..  _ hm if only i was gay,  _ dom and his dicc thought together. his nicc dicc went flaccid w dicksappointment.  _ wait _ , dom reminded himself,  _ that's bi erasure.  _ the nicc dicc immediately stood out and proud.  _ well since i'm out the closet now, better get my dick outta these pants _ . 

 

dom spread his palm over the tent in his undies and let out a moan of relief. it felt good as he gave his dick a few rubs, imagining the pressure was matt grinding down on him like one of his guitars.  _ oh,  _ jesus _.  _ the thought left dom rock hard. as he snuck a hand into his boxers, he thought of matt’s long fingers wrapped around his penis. his hand slowly stroked his cock, causing dom to throw his head back. 

 

in the corner of his eye, dom saw the box of donuts that he had nicked from matthew on his dresser. the galaxy print glaze was a delicious snack from last night; however, the deep blue swirls reminded him of matt’s eyes. with one hand still in his boxers, dom had an idea. he got up and picked up a donut, tracing the hole.  _ i wonder if matthew is this tight,  _ dom wondered. he sat back on his bed, pausing for a moment to discard his underwear. his cock stood out excitedly as he contemplated his next move. experimentally, he replaced his hand with the donut above his cock. as he pushed his dick through, dom imagined the tight ring as matt’s asshole. 

 

his hips began to thrust, and he moaned at the thought of matt surrounding him.  _ oh god,  _ dom thought,  _ oh jesus this shouldn't feel this good. i thought i was straight??  _ however howhard was too far gone to give a shit as precum leaked from his cock. the very idea of food fucking drove him crazy. his fantasy of matt ran wild, of matt eating a donut as he rode dom dry, with sugar cascading down the bellabitch’s slender chest. dom imagined licking glaze off of matt’s nipples, massaging each with his tongue in a totally bro way.

“ _ ohh goD jesus fuck!”  _ dom came with a shout. 

his cum spurted over the donut, mixing with the crumpled glaze as the donut finally split in two. 

 

he laid there for a couple minutes, collecting his thoughts on what had just happened. “was i...am i bi now?? what does this mean abt me and matt??” he thought a few moments before commenting “i guess it actually makes sense..”. dom was more confused by his coming out than the act of fucking the donut. his stomach rumbled, reminding him that he hadn't had breakfast. he eyed the donut in his lap..it was split, mushed, covered in his own cum...but that didn't stop howhard from shoving it in his mouth as he got up. 

 

later that day, matt was upset. he'd put his heart (ok mostly his mouth’s ability to SUCC) on the line, eager for dom’s approval. he felt he'd do kieren right and follow his ghost’s suggestion of banging dom. but so far, he couldn't get dom to respond to his sexts. _i thought i was seckzy!!_ _and god knows he isn't straight, not for a million dollars. jow could some1 resist such a sexy churrie!!??_

his phone buzzed and matt immediately pounced upon it.  _ was it dom with nudes?..  _

_ not quite.  _ it was a new post on dom’s insta. he was eating a galaxy donut.

 

_ dammit dom stole my fuckin donuts again!  _ reasonably, matt was pissed. if dom kept eating his donuts his sexy toned body might go away. but dom looked unusually sexy in this pic, glowing and sweaty and hair a mess. there was something suggestive in the picture that sent matt reeling further into his fantasy with dom.

 

he'd be tied to the bed, as dom climbed over him, pushing the churro deeper into his ass. dom would drizzle dulce de leche over his sensitive nipples, then clean them with his tongue. then, he would add his own dicc alongside the churro. 

_ hnng _ he thought. the closest thing to a churro was his multitask dancing HOT dog vibrator (available for only 69 payments of $420) (copyright Samya Dion @falling-away-with-myouse also check out her amazing arte that Matt posted on his instagram ok thanks). it was the last thing kieren bought him before he died. “lol this will be fucking funny”, he said. this was his most precious possession. the vibrator was made of 2 parts, a bun and hotdog. the removable bun was ideal for masturbating and the hotdog was ideal for anal stimulation. 

 

he got his Multitask Dancing HOT Dog Vibrator and lube (SAFETITTY IS IMPORTANTE) and settled on the bed, lined fingers probing his opening. he pushed in with a moan, moving slowly until adding one, two more fingers. he imagined dom’s fingers replacing his own, stretching and spreading his ass open for the Nicc Dicc. once he was comfortable horny and stretched, he switched on the hotdog to Sexy Dab mode and pushed it in. the high tech dabbing action hit his prostate and caused matt to let out a freakishly girly moan. he slid it in and out, mimicking how dom’s hips would pump into him. in search of more stimulation, he groped around with free hand for the bun. he hastily squirted lube into it and slid the bread themed sexual toy over his cock. the combined stimulation on his cock and in his ass sent him over the edge. he came with a cry as the hotdog dabbed again and again. “Oh FCUK, Dominic! D( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)m Oh Jesus!!”. hot spurts of cum covered his stomach and the bun. 

 

little did the bellabitch know that dominic was standing in the doorway, mouth agape as he watched the sexy dabbing action trigger matt’s orgasm.  _ did he just call my name??  _ he was supposed to pick matt up for lunch and he planned to confess his new feelings towards matt. but this was getting somewhat awkward and somewhat like the plot of a bad porno. 

 

matt flopped his head down onto his pillow and opened his eyes lazily.  _ wha-  _

“dom?”

“yeah?”

“how long ya been standing there buddy?”

“um” he looked at his watch uncomfortably. “about 8 minutes.”

“that's funny. ive been masturbating for the past 8 minutes”

“i know,”

“hah,” realization dawned upon matt, “OH SHIT”

dom stood there awkwardly. matt sat there, dick out, still stuffed in the bun insert. the HOT dog was still dabbing sexily inside his ass. 

 

dom scratched the back of his head. “should i leave? you seem a little busy there..” he said, gesturing to matt's groin area. 

 

“oh! yeah, um.” matt stood up. the HOT dog fell out of his gaping asshole onto the floor, dabbing as it was still not switched off. both matt and dom stared at it, not knowing how to respond to the situation. 

“is- is that a hotdog?”

“yeah”

“is it dabbing”

“...yeah”

“that's sexy”

 

the bellabitch stood there for a couple more seconds. he opened his mouth to speak, but closed it with nothing to say. he wished for the aliens to rescue him from this strange situation. 

 

“well.” dom cleared his throat. “i came to pick you up for lunch. you're probably hungry after.. well you know, all that.” dom gestured again to matt’s groin. 

 

“yeah..yeah! lunch sounds great about now, yeah.” matt made his way towards the hallway, passing dom. 

 

“hey matt? are you forgetting something?” dom was getting concerned by this point. 

“shit! yeah” he hurried back into his room and pulled the bun off of his cock, switched off the HOT dog vibrator, and cleaned his stomach of cum with an old sock. 

he turned back towards dom when he finished.

“ready!” his dick bobbed as he bounced on his heels, in the way anime tiddies bounce like fuck all at any given moment. 

“matt, jesus, you're just wearing socks.”

“don't worry imma take my phone too”

 

_ well damn can't argue with that  _ dom thought. 

 

they got jn dom’s car and drove to mcdonald's. 

“shdhdkakkwhejddjjfjd” the drive thru server said. 

“yes can we get two number 10s with cokes”

“abdndkskkansnx. coke machine shjskslx broke jdjdkdjdka.”

“um ok, can we just get water then?”

“shjdkfkaka water nejskakandbd brokeJjdkdkdk-”

matt leaned towards dom. “my ass is sticking to these hot ass seats dom, hurry up.”

dom shushed him as the drive thru speaker continued to make its horrible noises. 

“hey, so can we just get the chicken nuggets or not?”

“jsjskwkwieje nugget :&&::m@c!hine broke djjsja”

“understandable. have a nice day!” 

 

“why did i even go there..i don't even eat that shit,” dom told himself as he drove off towards taco hell. 

 

3 chalupas and a nacho bell grande later, they went to the studio, cause ya know, they got jobs n shit. keepin it real here yall.

 

matt actually had pretty bad diarrhea from the taco hell so he shat into the microphone and anyways that's how big freeze was written. 

“it's true,” dom cut in, breaking the fourth wall to interact with me, the all powerful narrator and author. “big freeze is literal shit.” also chris is obviously not in this story cause he's with his family back in ireland. he can't deal with their shit when he doesn't have to. anyways now that's outta the way, let's get on with the story, you're probably expecting churro action at some point. well, patience is key, dear reader. 

 

they had yet to acknowledge this morning’s awkward and sexy events by the time they were leaving the studio. thankfully matt had put clothes back on after shitting out his brains in case of anal leakage. that made it easier to ignore the growing sexual tension. however, the sight of a churro stand on the sidewalk while walking to the car triggered dom’s memory. he remembered his churrie fantasy from the morning and immediately sprung a boner, cause apparently that's how it works in fanfiction. 

“you, you okay there dom?” matt was concerned about his friend’s sudden lack of blood flow to anywhere but his dick. that thing was straining hard. 

“we better get some of those churros i think” dom had a glazed look in his eyes. 

“ya ok i thought i was the one with that churro kink”

“i guess it's….churrotagious….” dom slid his sunglasses on after his terrible pun. 

 

“anyways,” dom turned toward matt and took the sunglasses off. “you wanna fuck or nah? in most fics we fuck each other by now.”

 

“you read those too? i love the ones where my cock is giGANdick-”

dom scoffed. “mate, we both know you've got a tiny ass penis.”

“maybe so,” matt conceded. “but size doesn't matter when you're a bottom ;).”

_ whoa holy shit how did he just say ;) out loud. that's fucken powerful.  _ dom felt as if he was talking to a sex god. 

 

by the time dom found his voice again, matt was already returning from the stand, churros in hand. “lets get this over with dom, it's obvious we can't escape this awful fic until we screw.” matt punctuated his words with a slap to dom’s ass. he handed one of the churros to dom. 

 

dom was shcocked. he'd rarely seen this side of matt, so blunt and confident.  _ is this how he treated kieren?  _ dom vaguely remembered matt's dead lover, only that they fucked like rabbits. he was caught off guard as matt wrapped his arm arm his shoulder, standing side by side. the bellabitch was looking into the distance, munching away. with a mouthful of churro, he turned and gave dom his first kiss. dom opened his mouth to the delicious taste of churro fried goodness and searched with his tongue for more.

  
as soon as dom began to reciprocate the kiss, matt pulled away with a cuntish smile on his face. leaving dom dazed and confused, he disappeared into dom’s car. dom stood there for a couple seconds before climbing into the drivers seat.  _ oh god it's churro time _ he thought excitedly. 


End file.
